And what's under Tree Number 184?
by annoying talking animal
Summary: ONE SHOT Well, it's Christmas Day in Japan, and none other then the Bladebreakers are opening their lovely gifts from each other. Read more to find out what they got!


**Annoying Talking Animal doesn't own Beyblade. She also doesn't own a Beyblade, the characters from Beyblade, or the plot from Beyblade, she does, however, own her keyboard, her fingers, and her imagination! Enjoy.**

It was a freezing cold winter's day in Japan. This was unfortunate, however, because the weather doesn't get like that in Japan. Oh well, what can you do?

Everyone's favourite beybladers (Plus Tyson) were assembled in Tyson's dojo, preparing to open Christmas gifts. Max was hopping up and down excitedly, eating a candy cane even as he jumped. Tyson was practically inhaling a mound of chocolate. Ray and Kai were making out under the mistletoe… Er, no, they weren't actually. Kai was leaning against the wall in his usual Kai-like fashion, and Ray was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Come on, guys, let's stop acting like ourselves and OPEN THE FRIGGIN PRESENTS!" Ray roared. They all stared at him.

Tyson went on with his eating after a few minutes of staring. He was completely oblivious of what the others were doing, after all. Max stopped jumping, dropped to the floor, and sucked on the end of his candy cane patiently. Who knows what goes on in that kid's mind? Kai stared at the floor. Well, that's a big shocker, eh?

Ray, tired of sitting around tapping his foot, grabbed the first present. "It says… 'To moron, from Kai.' Well, that narrows it down to two people."

"Really? Who?" asked Max.

Ray sweat dropped.

"It's for Tyson," Kai explained monotonously.

Ray threw the present at Tyson, who grabbed it greedily and tore at the paper.

"It's a… it's a… it's a… BOX! I've always wanted one of these!"

Ray and Kai sweat dropped. Max just continued on with his smiling and candy-eating.

Tyson opened the box to reveal a cotton ball.

"OH MY GOD! O-M-G! IT'S A DREAM COME TRUE!" Tyson grabbed his cotton ball and hugged it tightly, which isn't easy to do with a cotton ball.

Ray raised one eyebrow and threw the next present at Max.

"Ooh, who's it from? It's from… RAY!" He exclaimed, and hugged Ray tightly.

"Um… Max… I can't breath," Ray choked.

Max went back to his present, and shook it. Then he pulled out a stethoscope and examined it for a while. Finally, as a final touch, he put on goggles and pulled out a switchblade.

"Geeze, Max…" Ray started, but Max didn't listen as he slowly cut the tape with his blade. After he had split each piece of tape in two, the wrapping paper fell off the gift, completely unharmed. He picked it up carefully and folded it into a neat square.

"Max, just GET ON WITH IT," Kai screamed. They all stared at him, so he added as an extra touch: "Hn."

Max finally turned away from his paper folding and gasped. Inside his present had lurked a large pineapple.

"OH, WOW! A PINEAPPLE! ALL THE WAY FROM THE GROCERY STORE! THAT'S SOOOOOOOOO THOUGHTFUL!"

Ray sweat dropped.

Next, Max pulled out a bag and threw presents at Ray, Kai and Tyson. They all opened them at the same time.

"It's a… it's a… it's a…" Tyson started.

"It's a… what is it?" asked Ray.

"They're rubber chickens!" Max exclaimed.

"Er… that's very thoughtful, Max," Ray lied.

"No, squeeze them!"

Tyson squeezed his chicken enthusiastically, and it promptly made a loud, horrible, ear-splitting wailing sound.

"WOW!" Tyson exclaimed, squeezing it over and over.

Kai groaned. "There's never gonna be another moment of silence around here," he pointed out truthfully. Max looked rather proud of himself.

Ray threw a present at Kai now. It was form Tyson. Bracing himself, Kai held the package as far away from him as possible, and tore the paper off.

It was a……..

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

-

--

Do you want to know what it was?

Okay, fine. It was a book.

Kai looked at it in surprise. It was entitled, "How to take over the world in 30 days." He flipped it open to the middle, where it said: "Day 15: Next, move on to Canada. They do not have an adequate military, so one day should be enough to conquer it. Have a good night's sleep, for tomorrow you take on the USA." (A/N: I am allowed to make fun of Canada's military, because I am a proud Canadian myself. Don't take offense, people! Just joking around…) Kai pocketed the book, and Ray figured it was time to move on. He threw Tyson the gift from him.

Tyson tore open the paper eagerly, leaving shredded bits all over the floor around him. In the center of the torn paper perched a roast ox.

"Whoa… a whole ox! How'd you get it in that little box?" asked Max, pointing to the tiny little box on the floor beside Tyson (Who had begun to devour the ox).

Ray reluctantly gave Max a gift from Kai, with an added suggestion: "Why don't you just rip the paper open?"

"OKAY!" Max agreed, and tore the paper off the box rather alarmingly. He swung the box open to reveal a toblerone bar.

"WOW! Thanks, Kai!" he exclaimed, tearing it open and eating one triangle of chocolate.

Ray gave his next gift to Kai. It was from him. Kai opened it, and found a pair of socks.

"Gee, Ray, that's original," Kai said sarcastically.

"It's the thought that counts, right?" Ray asked.

"You put thought into that?" asked Max.

"YES!" Ray screamed, storming away. Then he came back, realizing he still had two presents to open. He opened the first one, which was from Kai, to see a pair of socks.

"Kai, you copy cat!"

"Ray, I bought those three weeks ago."

Ray pouted angrily, and opened his next present that was from Tyson.

"It's a… stuffed mouse," Ray said with raised eyebrows. He pressed the mouse's hand, and it began to rock out.

"SWEET!" Ray screamed, rocking out with the mouse.

Kai shook his head sympathetically, as Max opened his present from Tyson. It was a pair of shoelaces.

"Nice, Tyson." Max told him with raised eyebrows, inspecting the white laces closely.

"Wow, Max, you sure know how to wear a girl down," Tyson told him, wiping his forehead on his sleeve.

Kai and Ray, having just tuned in to the conversation, backed off. Max smacked his head.

"Young 'uns are like potatoes," said Grandpa unexpectedly.

"Grandpa, we've been through this," Tyson told him patiently. "Young 'uns are in no way like potatoes. However, we are a lot like onions."

"Why, we smell really bad?" asked Max.

"We make people cry?" asked Ray, tears forming in his eyes.

"We're purple?" Kai offered.

"No, we have layers."

"What about a cake? A cake has layers."

"Yeah, and so does seven layer dip!"

"But seven layer dip doesn't make anyone cry!"

"It makes ME cry!"

"Geeze, dudes, calm down," the still rocking out mouse told them.

They all stared at it.

"I'M EMO!" Max screamed from the roof of the dojo. How he got there, nobody will ever know. However, this is a happy ending to our little story. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza, and enjoy the holidays in general! Oh, and happy New Year, too!


End file.
